


Nova

by Epicocity



Series: The Ancienverse [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicocity/pseuds/Epicocity
Summary: Ancienverse Oneshot. "I remember. I remember everything we fought for. How we put everything on the line, and forced ourselves to reexamine ourselves." Visiting with old friends always brought something new, but for Ash, it meant looking to the past in order to shape the future he wanted to create with the person that mattered most. Amourshipping.





	Nova

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome again! It's been a week since my last oneshot leadup and now it's time for another one! Isn't this exciting? ! Okay, reining in. Regardless, this is the second oneshot of three that will lead in to Love in the Time of Tropics. Admittedly, this one is…different. Why? Because it takes place three months before the epilogue in Tribulations, which is well after most of the series. As for other things, well, you'll see what it's about.
> 
> Author: Epicocity
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Pairings: Amourshipping
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I say this too often, but I don't own Pokémon.

**Nova**

An Ancienverse Pokémon Oneshot

It had been a long time since he'd seen them. Since  _they'd_  seen them. In some sense, he felt bad for it, knowing he should have kept in better contact or simply done more, but all of that seemed to be water under the bridge. The point still stood that neither side had forgotten each other. No, they had always kept each other in their hearts and minds. It was easier said than done over a period of near seven years, he realized, so that they had was an accomplishment.

And now, there was the invitation in his hand.

"But why didn't he invite Clemont instead of me?" Ash asked of his girlfriend next to him. Serena had a hairpin in her mouth as she looked to him. She was raising her hair, tying its slightly longer length than her teen years into a ponytail. She then clipped her hair and reached over to pat him on the back.

"Because he knows you," she answered. Pikachu, ever present on his shoulder, chirped in agreement. Ash frowned at the thought, but realized that she was absolutely right. They did know each other rather well. "And I don't think Clemont would want to stand in front of a crowd of students to give a speech. He has confidence, but I think little kids frighten him."

"Can't wait until he has one of his own," Ash laughed out as he and Serena continued on their way. The roofs of the town they were approaching were growing closer, looking rustic amongst the set of the trees that framed its border. To the side, the glittering blue lake, a giant shape sticking out of it even to this day, sounded out like calming and relaxing waves.

"I'm pretty sure he'd have to work up the nerve to actually ask Korrina to marry him before then," Serena laughed, putting her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, assuming Bonnie hasn't done it already," Ash noted. Pikachu laughed at that one. He thought to their friends from Lumiose City, wondering just how often Bonnie even kept in contact with her brother and Korrina. She probably did a mite better than him on his journeys. He'd once gone six months without contacting Serena, though she'd been so busy with her duties as Kalos Queen that  _she_  ended up apologizing to  _him_  (but he treated her to a nice dinner and evening afterwards, so it all worked out).

"Well, at least she can't ask every day…I think. Though I wouldn't expect anything from Clemont any time in the near future. He's…"

"Busy, yeah," Ash noted. The two finally finished coming out of the forest, between the stone constructs that served as gateways into the town and into a square. As they did so, Ash's thoughts about Clemont, Korrina and children transformed into something else in his mind. Of the thought of having children with Serena, of promising to be together. It made an uncomfortable heat creep up his neck, and an understanding that something was probably missing from Serena's hand. To distract himself, he looked at the invitation. All that was written was the letter asking him to be a guest speaker at the class, but with no other details telling him where to go.

"Hasn't changed." Serena's voice pulled him back. Looking up with a breath, he could tell just how right she was.

The sun was shining down upon the square, illuminating the vibrant market stands and battlefields. Unlike the first time they were here, no children were playing in the square, but plenty of other people were milling about, going through their day to day business. The fountain was spraying water in beautiful streams and the pavement almost glittered. It, of course, had nothing on the lake, its watery surface seeming almost endless in nature. The only thing that happened to disturb its peaceful rippling was the black shape sticking out of it, remnants of that battle so long ago.

Yet it was peaceful.

That seemed to be enough for Ash, as he took Serena's hand and began heading towards the first place that he could think of. Peace was something he appreciated seeing, no matter how small the town, or how bustling its people. It had been a peace hard won through far too many battles; far too much pain. No one understood that more than the residents of this town.

Some of the people stopped to wave at the couple weaving their way through the busy square, while some of the older kids who hadn't seemed to have gone out on their journeys stared at them. Ash wasn't sure if it was because they were like celebrities (an occurrence that happened more than Ash cared for) or that these kids simply didn't know who they were. He somewhat preferred it that way, but he smiled and waved all the same.

The couple broke out onto the cobblestone road, leading towards a set of houses dotting the street. In particular, his feet beat towards one house in particular, memories of a time and place flowing into him. He squeezed Serena's hand and felt his finger absentmindedly rubbing her ring finger.

And that was when the change happened.

It was small, subtle, but easily reflected the passage of time. Because when they stopped outside of the house, there were no flowers. No garden at all. What was once blooming with beauty was no more, a cruel reflection of how things had changed them all. Even if at their core they were still the same; the same brick and mortar, wood, structure, it had still changed everything around them. Ash detached himself and walked forward.

He pushed on the wood paneling of the door. To his surprise, it swung inward. The young man stepped into the house and confirmed what he had both suspected and feared: it was empty. There was no furniture or television set. In fact, judging by the layer of dust, it had been some time since anyone had lived here at all. For some reason, that made him sad, and he turned away with a sigh.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked in a somber tone.

"I guess…time really does keep moving forward," he said, though he couldn't keep the slight measure of hope from entering his voice.

"Of course, but I don't think that's a bad thing," Serena said. Ash lightly closed the door and now fixed his gaze upon the large manor across the street. "I mean, if time didn't pass, we never would have met. Wouldn't have gotten over pain together. I think changing generations is a good thing, if we guide them in the right direction."

"Well, no one does it better than him," Ash reflected. Serena nodded, once more clasping his hand as they moved to cross the street. It was strange to hear Serena talking about a changing of the generation, like moving to a new phase in their lives. While he supposed he should have seen it coming, it still felt in some sense that  _they_  were that generation to whom others such as Diantha, his father and people like Dalton had entrusted the future to. "Guess that's a good thing, huh?"

"Kachu!" Pikachu agreed. That allowed Ash to laugh a little, and he used his free hand to touch the locket against his chest, the one containing pictures of his father, as well as he and Serena. That was a reminder of the future they'd all fought so hard to secure. Smiling at that, he walked past the open gate, recognizing the very beautiful sign overhead, an even more stunning front lawn of verdant green stretching out before them.

"They cleaned it up really nice," Serena pointed out. Striding up the fixed walkway (at least, when compared to how it was when last they'd visited seven years ago), the couple examined how lush the whole place looked. Pikachu even leapt off of Ash's shoulder to gambol in the grass before a Combee popped out of a tree, startling him enough to run back.

Taking a better look at the estate before him, Ash noted that all the windows were fixed, the wood replaced and shining with polish. Well, maybe they needed a little bit of maintenance, but nothing a couple of hours of work on a sunny day wouldn't take care of. He continued holding on to Serena's hand as they stepped up onto the porch, noticing tables dotting its surface, likely for the students to sit and speak. That wasn't their destination, however, and Ash pushed on the green door that led to the interior of the school.

Like the outside, the inside was near immaculate, and far more bustling than even the square. Sounds of Pokémon battles from the backyard were sounding out while the chitter chatter of students in their classes for the day also grew in volume. More importantly was the young woman, who didn't quite look like she was from the town, standing to greet them.

"Mr. Ketchum, you made it!" the woman spoke, her dirty blonde hair traveling down her back like a waterfall. Ash brought a hand to his head and chuckled.

"Just Ash is fine," he laughed out. The woman nodded, grabbing a clipboard from her desk. He supposed she was some kind of receptionist, judging from the way she held herself and was dressed, though she didn't look much older (or rather, younger) than he and Serena.

"Ash, and Miss Serena as well," she said, nodding at his girlfriend. "It's a great pleasure to have you both here. Can I offer you something to eat? A drink?"

Ash thought about taking her up on that offer, and no doubt Pikachu did as well, but a stern look from Serena stopped him. Considering they had eaten just before arriving here, he chose to answer with a definitive, "Er, no, I think I'm good."

"All right," the woman spoke before motioning with her clipboard to a stairway Ash didn't remember. Not that it was difficult to forget it, considering how broken down and cluttered the place had been before. "If you'll follow me, then. We've been expecting you."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said with a grin. He began walking after, feeling Serena's hand slip from his own. "You coming?"

"I'll catch up. Promise. Just want to take a look around," she answered. Ash and Pikachu both nodded at Serena and the young woman turned, looking towards the row of bookshelves that were situated in a room off to the side. Smiling one last time at her, he followed the woman up the stairs and to a hall where five or six different doors sat. A couple were open, and Ash could hear the students' voices inside, especially as they got closer.

At the first door, he peeked his head in the room, seeing that it was a class of trainers, just around training age. Some had Pokémon out with them while others did not. The woman escorting him decided to explain things, even if he knew most of it. All it really served to do was attract the students' attention away from one of their teachers to watch him pass by. "We educate numerous ages, from those not yet able to become trainers, to those starting their journeys and even to those simply at a different stage in their growth. It's difficult work, but we accept students from numerous towns."

"I know," Ash said, placing his hands in his pockets. The woman stopped a moment, almost blushing with mortification, but it soon turned out her stop was dual-purposed. She reached up and rapped on one of the closed doors before pushing it open.

"Your guest is here," she spoke loudly. Any loudness that was in the room from students discussing things was turned silent. Ash stepped forward, Pikachu on his shoulder and the students' eyes were riveted on him. It made him a little self-conscious, but he kept his eyes forward, focused on the young man in the back of the room, currently writing on the blackboard. When he finished, he turned around and smiled.

"It's been a while, Ash," the man said, dusting his hands off.

"Same, Seamus," he replied in turn. Six years since he had seen Seamus…or was it less? Ash couldn't remember the details, but he could certainly remember what Seamus looked like, and the boy hadn't changed. Well, okay, he  _had_  changed, but not in the looks department; it was more in how he held himself with confidence, authority and compassion. The blond turned towards his receptionist.

"Thanks, Allison," he said. The woman blushed slightly and then exited the room, closing the door behind Ash. The students were still staring, causing Ash and Pikachu to chuckle nervously. Even after all the media attention, he still wasn't used to so many people watching him unless he was engaged in a good old fashioned battle. "Well, everyone, looks like our guest is finally here. I'm sure he's fashionably late, but-"

"Hey!  _You_  didn't provide any of the details on that card!" Ash pointed out. Pikachu, likewise, shook his fist at the man, drawing out a chuckle.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Seamus stated with his chuckles continuing. "Kids, I'm sure you all know Ash Ketchum, our guest speaker for the rest of the day, what little of it we have left. Give him a traditional Nova School welcome."

All the students stood from their chairs and bowed low, surprising Ash at the reverence he was being shown. When they all straightened with a myriad of hellos and expressions of admiration, Ash walked forward towards Seamus. When he reached the blond, both held their hands out, clasping them. Then they moved forward into a hug. "I don't know what I'll talk about, though."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find  _something_ ," Seamus smirked out, walking over to the desk that he would probably sit at during class and placing himself on its surface, crossing his legs. "We'll talk after."

"Hey, this is kind of short notice!" Ash said, folding his arms and glaring at his friend playfully. Seamus tipped his head back and laughed, clearly enjoying the moment. That was nice to see; from someone who was never enjoying anything because he  _had_  to be so famous to enjoying the simple things of life. Ash was glad to know someone like him. "Your school's really grown. Must make you proud."

"I'm proud of my students," he said, like it was obvious. "And  _they're_  the ones you should be addressing. Not me."

"Yeah, okay," Ash said, turning to face the group of wide-eyed teenagers before him. He laughed once more, his hand back on his neck. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Ash…and…I didn't really prepare any kind of speech, to be honest."

"Chu…" Pikachu said, shaking his head. Ash chose to ignore the slight from his best buddy.

"Well, I didn't because there's only so much you can do with that kind of talking," Ash admitted. Seamus watched him, a slight upturn to his lips. "So, I'd rather just answer any questions you have."

"Is it true you once defeated a Latios?"

"And are those rumors about what happened in the Alola region true?"

"Are you single?" The last one made Ash grimace; he thought it was common knowledge by now that he was dating Serena. Of course, maybe it was the fact they had simply been  _dating_  for so long that was the point of contention. Either way, he chose to answer all of the questions in turn, even if part of his mind was directed towards his girlfriend and wherever in the school she was.

* * *

Serena's hand ran along the spine of the books in the school's library. Some of them seemed old, while some were clearly brand new. All of them, however, looked to have been used recently. It was truly a sign of how busy the Nova School had become, while also being a sign of modesty from its founder. She smiled at that, wondering how Ash would be in front of a class full of students. She did feel a little bad, but at the same time, wanted to take the moment to experience things on her own.

"Marill, use Water Gun!" a voice cried from the outside. Serena peeked through the window, catching sight of two young trainers battling, a very familiar instructor standing outside as he watched them. Her smile widened and she tore herself away from the library to the large doors that led outside. As she did so, the receptionist from earlier was returning, looking a little flustered. Serena gave her a smile and then slipped out the back door.

"Patience," the instructor was saying, his reticent words echoing around the courtyard. The pair of trainers nodded, listening to him while others carried on their battles around the area. Serena strode forward, her eyes on the stone slabs in the back and the Pokémon sleeping softly near one of them. "Don't strike randomly. Be aware and wait. Then strike."

"That's just like you," Serena called out. The two trainers were the first look, the girl's eyes blossoming with excitement at her appearance. The instructor was a little slower. "You always were prudent on the battlefield, Christopher."

"Serena. You look well," he said, emitting a soft smile from his lips.

"You, too," she said, offering a wave. Christopher decided that was more than enough as he waved back. Clearly he had not changed over the years. She figured that was for the best. The girl, clutching her Marill, walked up with her shimmering eyes.

"You're the former Kalos Queen, Serena, right?" she squeaked out, almost unnatural in pitch. Serena leaned down a little, her skirt flaring slightly to talk to her.

"I am. I'm here with my boyfriend, who's a guest speaker today. What about you?"

"Battle Basics class," Christopher said, walking forward to put his hand on both of the trainers' shoulders. Serena raised an eyebrow; they taught  _those_  things in a basics class? "Why don't you and Tony go watch some of the older students, Mary."

"Okay…" she said, sounding just a little disappointed, but grabbing her opponent's hand to pull him off towards a different pair of battlers. When they were gone, Serena put her hands behind her back with a smile.

"How have you all been?" she asked, taking a step towards the gravestones in back. Christopher fell in step with her.

"Busy," was his answer, the typical lack of words defining his character. "Seamus, especially. Guy even moved out of the old house to live here at school. Wouldn't even leave it except for needing to eat. Though Beth has started to get busier lately."

"What about Rocky?" Serena inquired. She somehow had a feeling as to the answer, confirmed by Christopher folding his arms. He didn't answer right away, not until they'd stopped near the graves. Serena bent down and ran her hand through Zoroark's fur as she laid in front of Dalton's grave, clearly taking an afternoon nap. She seemed to purr a bit, but didn't stir.

"He pops in from time to time, along with Seamus' mom," came the response, finally. "They're traveling together; he's like her bodyguard while she does her research, making sure nothing from the Gates and the meteorites are left over, while trying to prove her hypothesis that it had to do with six years ago."

"I thought we'd figured all that out…or someone had," Serena laughed out. Christopher didn't share the chuckle, glancing over to the newer grave…if a few months younger than the others was new. At the very least, it was one that Serena hadn't seen before. She knew instantly who it belonged to, though, even if it was unmarked.

"Mm…I think she used it as an excuse to travel, to find Seamus' dad again," he admitted. "Seamus keeps her informed about where he thinks he is, but you know ARC."

"I do." Serena gave another run through Zoroark's fur and strode up towards the other grave, kneeling down with pursed lips. There was no body beneath it, she knew. Just a patch of dirt. At times, it was more than the boy had deserved, except for his one act of kindness. Not enough to redeem, but enough to dig him a grave. "Then Rocky's left to travel as well."

"I think he's searching for something, too. Or someone." Serena had a very good idea who that might be, but didn't open her mouth in case she was wrong. Instead, she reached over and touched the grave marker. "But it's been peaceful. More than we could say for the past."

"We earned our peace," Serena admitted. She patted the stone and stood, looking squarely at Christopher. "And I don't think we should forget the past."

"Mm," he said once more, and Serena knew she wouldn't get any more out of him. Nor did she need to, because someone else had entered the courtyard. Raising her hand in greeting, the turquoise-haired (now plaited) Bethany catching her gaze. Her own smile shined forth and she ran across the battlefield. Before Serena knew it, she was suddenly caught up in Bethany's hug, embracing the girl back.

"Oh, it's been so long!" Bethany cried jubilantly. "You look good, Serena."

"So do you," Serena said. She took the young woman's hands as they separated, and instantly felt something different. Looking down, she saw a ring on Bethany's finger, a stone of diamond glittering in the sunlight. "Is that…?"

"Yep!" Bethany assured her, holding up her hand so that she could show off the ring even more. "Chris and I are engaged!"

"Asked last week, funnily enough," Christopher said. He kept his words curt and terse, but Serena could tell that he was very happy about Bethany accepting his proposal. Now, his words about her getting busier made sense.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!" she exclaimed. Her smile shone radiantly as she made to examine the ring better, marveling at it. Bethany appeared quite happy to show it off, too. Christopher was less enthused, turning back towards his class of battlers.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you're  _not_  engaged yet," Bethany said, bringing her hand back down. Serena shrugged, not really letting it bother her too much. It was true, as they'd gotten older, she thought of finally starting a home and family with Ash, but as he'd yet to ask, she was willing to wait. A little harder each year, for sure, but she was patient. "Then again, if you were, every region would be in a tizzy! I mean, two heroes, the world's foremost Pokémon Master and former Kalos Queen to boot? Plus, what's this I hear about you starring in a movie?"

" _Bethany…_ " Serena whined, feeling just a little flustered about both affairs. "Ash and I are just fine, and I doubt we'd want something so loud if-when we do get married!"

"Uh-huh…I think everyone will come banging down the doors if you don't invite them," Bethany said, not-so-subtly elbowing Serena's abs. Serena pushed her hands away, but couldn't help and laugh. "But really, good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too…" Serena said. The two women turned, needing to share no further words. Christopher appeared to be ushering every other student out of the courtyard just as a bell began ringing overhead, like it was signaling the end of classes for the day. In one of the windows up above, Serena thought she could see Ash and Seamus conversing, but put her attention back to Bethany, who had her ringed hand on her stomach. It made Serena raise an eyebrow, full of questions.

"Staying for dinner?" Bethany finally asked. Serena nodded and before she knew it, Bethany had slung an arm around her, much like Ash did to Clemont. Then they began walking back towards the school. Serena looked to Bethany, seeing her glow like she never had before.

Maybe they were entrusting a bit more to the future than she'd thought.

* * *

"Thanks for talking to my students," Seamus voiced, seating himself back on his desk. Ash pulled up one of the student's chairs in order to sit right across from him comfortably. Pikachu nibbled on a berry that one of the kids had given him.

"No problem…even if it was a little weird," Ash said with a chuckle. "Though I was surprised."

"Yeah," Seamus said, scratching at the side of his head a bit. "Good to see you again. I mean, I've seen you battling on TV and stuff, but in person."

"Yup, I get it," Ash said, leaning back a bit and propping his legs up comfortably. He thought back, now that he was out of the flurry of the classroom, of the way the receptionist had blushed at Seamus' comments. For a moment, he considered asking, but Seamus gave a slight sigh. He looked tired, though Ash supposed that was what happened when one was the head of a whole entire prestigious school.

"Ash…do you remember the battle we fought together?" Ash lowered his feet. The question had been serious.  _This_  had to be why Seamus had called him here; it wasn't to give a lecture, but to talk. Maybe it was the connection they shared, or maybe it was because he had looked up to him, wanted advice.

"Which one?" Ash asked, his own tone matching Seamus', showing that he understood the young man's intent. Seamus leaned forward, folding his hands together.

"The last one, the one before that one…all of them, I guess," he said. His gaze was leveled downward as he sighed. "Because I remember. I remember everything we fought for. How we put everything on the line, and forced ourselves to reexamine ourselves…even if we didn't know it, or it wasn't apparent at the time."

"Hard to forget, Seamus," Ash assured him. Seamus nodded, but still didn't lift his head from his contemplative stance. Now it was Ash's turn to sigh. "I don't ever want to forget, but I won't let it control me."

"What do you mean?" That had his attention, the blond looking up at him with inquisitive eyes.

"It's the past, Seamus, just like your old self was," Ash insisted to the young man. He stood, letting his chair legs slam to the floor. Stepping forward just a little bit, he reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember: we're moving towards the future."

"I  _know_  that," he spoke, squeezing his hands together. In response, Ash squeezed his shoulder kindly. "Sorry, I just…I wanted to see…wanted to know if I'd grown any. If  _I'd_  taken a step towards the future instead of staying mired in the past."

"You  _have_  grown," Ash said, folding his arms now and frowning at Seamus. "You established a well-known school and are teaching students from all over! I could never do something like that." Seamus scoffed at this, as though he disagreed, but didn't argue the point. His confused gaze turned pensive and he looked outside the window to the slowly setting sun.

"I don't want to forget, either," he said. Ash watched him, stuck in his own contemplation for a moment. "These kids…I don't want them to make the same mistakes I did. I want them to learn and grow and love Pokémon. I don't want them to stay stuck in the past like so many others. I want to entrust that future to them that's different from  _his_  legacy. The world doesn't need any more Daltons or another Travis."

"And there's nothing wrong with that!" Ash insisted, his voice raising slightly. To this, Seamus stood, but it wasn't in anger or hurry, but like he wanted to draw even with him, to see if he was yet able to stand on even footing with him. As it turned out, they were now the exact same height. "You use your instruction of your students to make sure you never go back to who you were. That's your goal, and it gives a future to the next generation that's more peaceful than ours. We're all contributing in our way, and what you've done…I don't think anybody but you could do it."

Seamus didn't say anything. The two young men just stared at each other, like they were searching for an answer, despite having found one. A small creak sounded, likely the door opening, but Ash refused to look away. Finally, he saw the haze clearing in Seamus' eyes and he nodded, reaching out and clasping his shoulder. Then he whispered, "Thanks…I needed the encouragement."

Then he started walking towards the door. Ash scratched the back of his head, turning towards the portal from the room. Bethany was there, Serena behind her, waving at the both of them. Ash returned the wave. He was glad he had helped Seamus understand; understand that he wasn't alone in walking his path towards the future. Taking his own step forward, he noticed Bethany's hand glittering, the sight of a ring upon it, before his eyes settled on Serena.

_Entrusting the future…_

In some way, it was what they were all doing. Taking the past, learning from it, molding from it and then giving it to a burgeoning new generation of hope. Seamus did it by teaching his students, same as the rest of his friends. Serena did it by sharing her smile. He liked to think he did it by battling and encouraging the trainers around him. But looking at Bethany, seeing the ring on her finger and what it would mean for the future, he realized something:

It was his turn to take a step towards a future with Serena. Greeting Bethany, he took his girlfriend's hand and squeezed it. She looked at him curiously as he glanced down at her hand. Now he understood why something felt it was missing. Grinning at her with his decision, the two followed after Seamus. He had a feeling he'd have to go away again very soon.

"Hey, Seamus, thanks," he called to the blond. Said man stopped, chuckling a little as he looked at him with a confused grin.

"What for?"

"For helping me figure out the future  _I_  want to make," he answered. Serena looked at him, but he just leaned in to kiss her on the cheek as they proceeded down the stairs. Seamus bid farewell to the receptionist with a slight wink, causing her to drop some papers, but Ash felt lighter as they walked outside. Serena separated to catch up with Bethany as Pikachu hopped back on Ash's shoulder.

"We're gonna have to leave Serena again, buddy," Ash told him. Pikachu's ears sagged slightly so he scratched behind them. "But don't worry, when we see her again, I promise it'll be for a lot longer…forever."

"Pikapi?" Ash didn't answer his friend's question. He just smiled, a plan forming in his head: one involving rings and other advices. All he had to do was call his own mother up. Positive in his new future, Ash stepped forward to catch up to the others and toward his own new beginning, together with Serena.

_Fín_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Anyone who thought I would never write about Seamus and the rest of Team Nova again…shame on you! Of course they would be here, but I hope that you all enjoyed it and the way I worked it. Since this takes place three months before the epilogue, or rather, just before Ash and Serena don't see each other for three months, I decided it was the moment that Ash would come up with the idea to propose to Serena and marry her, which was hinted at in the epilogue. Using Seamus talking about the past and future to bring him to that decision was a nice little bonus.
> 
> Of course, on top of that, the oneshot was an attempt at being multi-faceted: Ash's decision, hinting at some things in my upcoming trilogy, as well as showing Seamus' character where he is now. Because let's face it…when you were as deep as Seamus in a bad place, you need to focus every day. I also wanted Bethany and Christopher's engagement (perhaps for a specific reason…) to drive Ash's decision as well.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all greatly enjoyed this reunion with Team Nova. And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last week's oneshot. Next week is the final oneshot: what is essentially a prologue to Tropics. Look for it, and while you do, make sure to Review and, as always, now and forever,
> 
> Dare to Be Silly,
> 
> Epicocity


End file.
